


Mistletoe

by kaicravessugarr



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, louis is an adorable dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicravessugarr/pseuds/kaicravessugarr
Summary: Clouis christmas fic thingy
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 22





	Mistletoe

Snow, Lights, A fake tree that was hauled from somewhere in the woods by Ruby. Lets just say Christmas time at the school was very going to be an interesting one.  
To say Louis was excited was the understatement of the century, the guy was literally booming with energy at the thought of celebrating Christmas for the first time since the apocalypse. That and Ruby had taken notice of him eyeing the mistletoe that hung over the doorway in the piano room.  
“Wonder what you’re planning with that,” She says jokingly, raising an eyebrow towards Clem who sat talking with Violet.  
“It should be no surprise i’m planning a little Christmas special of my own for our lovely fruit.”  
Ruby raised an eyebrow at the nickname.  
“Because like, Clementine is a fruit and, you know what, forget I ever said that.”  
The redhead rolled her eyes, a small laugh escaping.  
“How did a goof like you end up with someone strong and serious like her?” She asks sarcastically.  
Louis looks over at Clem with lovestruck eyes.  
“I truly do not know Miss Ruby,” He sighs. “It feels like a miracle.”  
——————  
“No way, you and Louis did that!” Clem exclaims at Louis’s side, glancing at Violet who sat on the other side of the fire next to AJ.  
“Hey, it made me realize I don’t swing that way.”  
“Oh c’mon Vi it wasn’t that bad! Was it?” Louis whines.   
Violet raises an eyebrow.  
“Clem can answer that better than I can.”  
Both Clem and Louis went wide eyed at the comment, looking once at each other and then at the rest of the group before everyone bursted into laughter (except for the very confused AJ of course.)  
“You wanna go somewhere a little more private for a moment?” Louis whispered into her ear as the laughter died down. Clem raises an eyebrow. “I swear it wont be long.”  
An exchange of looks and one of Louis’s innocent smiles and the two were excusing themselves, insisting they’d be back in a moment.   
“Follow me.” Is all Louis says, leading her by the hand (as best as he can) down a very familiar hallway.  
They suddenly stopped at the entrance to the piano room, Louis with a sly smirk on his face.  
“Look up.”  
She did as so and low and behold, a small, white tipped mistletoe hung in the doorway, right above her head.  
“Oh look, what a surprise to catch you under this.”  
“Mhmm, a surprise indeed.” She responds back jokingly, smiling back at him.  
“Well, I figure you know what this means—“  
Before he could finish she placed a hand on the side of his face, standing on her tiptoe and bringing their lips together for a sweet, passionate kiss.  
A few seconds later and they pull away, Louis’s cheeks flushed with red and Clementine letting out a giggle at her boyfriend’s shyness.  
It takes a few more moments for him to speak again.  
“See that wasn’t so bad was it?”  
She shakes her head.  
“Not at all.”  
He smiles at her, reaching forward and cupping her cheek, planting a small kiss to her forehead.  
“Merry Christmas Clem.”  
“Merry Christmas Lou.”


End file.
